moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandjet
Epsilon Army |role = Transport |tier = 1 |techlvl = 3 |hp = 950 |armortype = Medium |trans = 12 |speed = 5 |turn = 4 |sight = 6 |cost = $800 |time = 0:43 (base 0:29) |multiplier = 1.5 |produced = Epsilon Naval Shipyard |ability = * Amphibious * Can transport vehicles except Centurion Siege Crawler and M.A.D.M.A.N. |notes = * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be hijacked, depiloted and chronoshifted * Unaffected by EMP * Level 3/high passenger survivability rate (90% rookie, 95% veteran, 100% elite) |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Mandjet is the Epsilon's amphibious transport vehicle. Official description The ability to transport large amounts of forces over one of the most common environmental obstacles, water, has always been a deciding factor in war. Bodies of water of any size no longer prove to be a problem when amphibious transports are used. Easily gliding over water with their powerful turbines, they can transport both infantry and armor to any location. Keep in mind though that these transports are only lightly armed, and should not be put in major harm's way to prevent severe losses. Unlike the Allied and Soviet transports, Mandjets sacrifice any defensive measures in favor of advanced propulsion drives, resulting in a higher cruise speed. Its main advantage reveals itself whener a Shadow Ring is cast on it, turning it into a stealth vehicle transport temporarily.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Mandjets are the primary naval transport of the Epsilon that relies on speed only rivaled by Warturtles with Spinblades, and stealth (if available via Shadow Ring) to ferry units in naval battles. Although it is the only ''naval vessel of the Epsilon that is not naturally submerged, this can often deceive opponents into thinking that these unarmed transports are unescorted, only to find out that the rest of the Epsilon navy is already prepared for an ambush, leading to nasty casualties. Although Driller APCs fulfill the same purpose while having the same cost as the Mandjet and the benefit of experiencing little to no problem bypassing defenses when it comes to infantry, the latter is able to accommodate four times the amount of passengers, which makes the Mandjet preferable to a proselyte who demands quantity and higher passenger survivability rate in invasions and retreats instead of subterranean safety. Lastly, Mandjets should be less used by PsiCorps proselytes due to their all-terrain doctrine, and therefore it's only logical to transport Lasher Tanks, Masterminds and other Epsilon vehicles/infantry that are unable to cross over water. Appearances Act Two * Mandjet debuts at the start of Divergence, it immediately left after sending Rahn out however. * In Dance of Blood, Mandjet can be built from Naval Shipyard after Libra arrives. Assessment Trivia * The Mandjet appearance bears a resemblance to the Hovercraft from ''Kane's Wrath. See also * Voyager * Zubr * Warturtle References zh:神舟运输艇 Category:Vehicles Category:Transports Category:Epsilon Army Category:Hover